Emotional Day
by Dangerous Bunny
Summary: The women of the Justice League have a Movie Night. What happens when they get a mission after the night?


**Emotional Day**

Diana was walking through the Monitor Room.

She didn't have any duties. And since the friendship between her, Hawkgirl, Black Canary and Huntress had gotten better...way better than she expected, she wanted to see them. These four had been really close since the day they saved the world. Shayera knew Diana liked Bruce and Diana knew Shayera liked John. Just like Helena knew Dinah liked Oliver and Dinah knew Helena liked Vic. But hell, all the league knew this. But Shayera and Diana, they both, denied that relationship-like thing. Helena and Dinah knew, If both of them were denying, then it was true.

Hearing voices, Diana walked into the Monitor Room. "Hey, what are you-"

"Shhh!"

Heroines of the Justice League told her at the same time. Diana took a step back in surprise.

Shayera, who seemed like so into the movie, pointed Diana to sit next to her. Diana walked over and sat down on the floor quickly. "What's going on?" Diana asked.

"Oh, nothing. Just a movie night." Dinah said.

"Movie night? Since when do you girls do this?"

"Since today." Shayera answered. "The movie's just started. Care to watch?"

"Sure. What are we watching?"

"_Titanic." _Helena told her.

"Titanic? I've not watched that before." Diana said.

"How come?" asked Kara in surprise.

"She meant," Beatriz said, more kindly. "It's…the most famous and beautiful movie in the world. It's like impossible not to watch it before."

"Well, we havent heard it in Themiscyra." Diana shrugged.

"But anyway, you have a chance to watch it now." Helena said.

"Yup. Leonardo is so cute!" Dinah agreed.

"Pssh, you have Green Arrow, I have no one. Let him be mine!" Kara said, proudly.

"Aren't you a little young?" Dinah asked, smirking.

"I'm not-"

"You girls," Mari cut them off. "Be quite and enjoy the movie."

With that, she pressed the "_Play_" button and began to watch.

* * *

About thirty minutes later, girls were so into the movie. Even Diana had a handkerchief, sharing it with Shayera. Dinah was crying on Helena's shoulder. Kara and Beatriz had their knees close to their chest, sobbing quietly. Mari kept wiping the tears away.

Listening to the soundtrack was even horrible for them. Because that caused them to cry harder. Celine Dion was an amazing singer. Girls could feel the emotions as Celine Dion sang "_My Heart Will Go On_" during the movie.

"Stupid, stupid Cal," Mari, once again, cried. She hated the bad character, Caledon.

"I... I know right?" Kara agreed.

"I hated Rose's mother," cried Beatriz.

"Shhh!"

* * *

They were watching the part where Rose and Jack were dancing with County/Folk music. That caused girls to smile sadly.

"They look fuckin' happy!" Shayera sobbed out.

"Language, Shy." Mari warned.

"Oh, who cares right now," muttered Shayera as she kept sobbing.

* * *

Now, they were at the part where Cal cheated and got in boat. A boat that children and women, after men, supposed to be in.

"Hate him!" Diana yelled as quite as she can.

"Screw you, Cal!" Helena yelled with Dinah.

"Language-Oh, screw it." Mari gave up warning.

* * *

There they were, watching the part where Jack and Rose were saving a child.

"I would call him to join Justice League just for this!" Dinah said.

"Me, too! He's doing what we are doing!"

"Shh!"

* * *

At the end, Rose was saved, Jack was dead. Girls were crying to death. The 80 years-old form of Rose was speaking.

"Bitch," muttered Diana as she cried harder and turned the Screen down.

"Princess cussed?" Kara asked in disbelief.

"Screw you, Rose!" Shayera agreed with Diana.

"She could have saved him!" Dinah cried.

"I know! He could get on that thing with her in the ocean!" Helena agreed.

"Can't believe he's dead!" cried Mari.

"Same here!" Beatriz wiped away the tears.

"He'a jerk for loving so much…" Helena made a point.

"Guess, right." Dinah agreed.

"How so? Loving much is a good thing!" Diana argued.

"I know." Shayera agreed with her. "Love is a good thing."

"But that made him get killed!"

"It wasn't his fault!"

"It was! He could've gotten in aswell!"

"It wouldn't carry both of them!"

"It would if she wouldn't have lied down!"

"She had to lay down!"

"She didn't have to!"

"She had to make a balance."

"Oh, screw the moment. He died!" Beatriz yelled. "Did you see how cute he was when he died?"

"I know!" Dinah sighed.

"Cute? He was frozen!" Diana rolled her wet eyes.

"Yeah, since when frozen people are cute?"

"Since we were born!" Beatriz shrugged.

"And the way how he saved her life instead of his own?" Helena sighed.

"Awww…" Mari took a deep breath.

"That' what I would call cute!" Shayera said.

"And romantic." Diana added.

"Men suck." Mari made another point.

"Why?" Kara asked in surprise.

"Wheveter they do makes us cry!"

"Hell."

"True."

"I think I'm gonna cry again," said Kara as she began crying.

Once again, all the girls were crying. At the moment, the door opened and heroes ran in.

Batman, Superman, Flash, Green Lantern, Green Arrow, Question and Martian Manhunter were looking at them.

"Are you girls okay?" Flash asked.

"Y…yes!" Shayera and Diana yelled at the same time.

"Why are you crying then?" Superman asked them.

Heroines, instead of answering, took a step forward to door.

"Move!"

Heroes walked away quickly, leaving surprised superheroes behind.

"What the…?" John asked.

"PMS." Flash said.

They all looked at him.

"What? Just an option." He shrugged.

"Shut up."

* * *

An hour later, there was an emergency.

"Green Lantern to Batman."

"Go ahead, John."

"Emergency in New York City. I've just contacted Shayera and Green Arrow."

"Good. Meet you there."

Then, Batman made a contact with Diana.

"Batman to Wonder Woman."

There was a pause on the other line.

"Yes, Batman?"

"There's an emergency in New York City."

"On my way."

* * *

Hawkgirl landed on a roof. She looked around, It was quite. Too quite.

Before she could respond, something…someone attacked her by holding her on the ground. Once the moonlight hit the face, Shayera narrowed her eyes.

Catwoman.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Shayera questioned her.

"I'm a thief. What did you expect?" Catwoman smirked. "Now, where are you other slutty friends?"

"Right here!" with that, Diana kicked her on the stomach then got Shayera up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"_Touchy_. Slutty friend saves one another. Well, meet mines, ladies."

And then some figures appeared from the dark. Cheetah, Starfire, Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn were standing.

"Shit."

"Need help?" Vixen appeared from behind.

"Yes!" Shayera smirked. At the same time, Supergirl, Black Canady, Huntress and Fire ran in.

"Look, Selina." Diana began. "It's an emotional day for us. Let's just keep it under control."

"Do you realize what you're saying?" Catwoman smirked again then quickly, jumped on Diana.

Cheetah attacked Vixen, Starfire was sending pink lasers to Hawkgirl and Supergirl. Poison Ivy and Harley were fighting with Black Canady and Huntress.

"Geez, what the hell is up with you?" Cheetah yelled as she backed off.

"We. Are. Just. Emotional!" Mari knocked her out.

"Yeah!" Dinah kept jumping angrily on Poison Ivy, who was screaming her to stop.

"I warned you!" For the last time, Diana pushed Catwoman through the wall.

Pretty soon, all the enemies of them were knocked out. Soon enough, Superheroes landed.

"Sorry, we're late. We had a problem with jet's- Oh, God..." Green Lantern was speechless.

"You girls did this?" Superman asked in disbelief.

"Man…"

"What's up with you today? Geez…"

"We're emotional…" Dinah said as if it was a warning.

"I told you! PMS, baby!" Flash smirked.

"How can they be at the same time!" Batman told Flash with a harsh tone.

"Are you girls okay? I mean…fine? Alright? Good?" J'onn asked.

"Yes." Diana answered.

"Pretty sure something is up."

"WHY CANT YOU JUST GET THE FREAKIN' WORD '_EMOTIONAL'_?" Hawkgirl was the last one, who yelled.

Men backed off quickly.

"I wanna go home…" Supergirl said.

"Same here."

"Let's go, then."

"I'll handle the polices."

"Alright."

Women walked through the jet. Flash opened the door for them, with a scared face.

"What, Flash!" Hawkgirl looked at him.

"No-Nothing!" He said without taking an eye contact.

* * *

"I think we were a little harsh on them…" Kara whispered, as they came to the Watchtower.

"Right… They are not Cal, after all."

"Yeah…Well, they can be Jack."

"I'm gonna apologize…"

"Me too…"

And women suddenly hugged the guys with "Sorry"s.

Diana hugged Bruce, Shayera and Mari hugged John, Dinah hugged Oliver, Helena hugged Vic, Kara hugged Clark and Beatriz hugged Wally.

"I'm sorry if we were a little rude…" Diana apologized as she buried her face to Bruce's neck.

"I'm sorry too!" Shayera said, looking at between John and Mari. They both were hugging at him which he was very surprised.

"Me, too." Mari agreed then looked at Shayera. She obviously wanted to talk. "Later?"

"Sure." Sheyara smiled.

"Sorry, cousin!" Kara said.

"Sorry, Ollie-boo! I didn't mean to hurt you…" Dinah told Oliver.

"Me, too! I've never meant to hurt you either, Vic." Helena said.

"So… Forgive us, please?" Beatriz asked Wally.

"Always," Wally whispered.

"But…Why is it an Emotional Day for you?" John asked, holding both girls in his arms.

"We watched Titanic…" Diana answered honestly.

"Shit."

"Why 'shit'?" Helena asked.

"Whenever a girl watches that movie, she goes emotional." Clark made a face.

"Don't worry, we wont be watching it for a long time..." Dinah said.

"Yup." Kara agreed.

"Good."

Girls, then, hugged J'onn, who was watching them with a smile. He was their friend and they had a huge resptect for each other. Pretty soon, they pulled the other superheroes to them and made a huge huggle-circle.

There they were, holding each other tight. Neither of them wanted to break this moment. But there would be always one break…

"so…Care to watch another movie?" Mari asked.

Men groaned. "No…"

"Oh, come on!" Dinah said.

"You pick the movie?" Diana suggested.

"Please…" Beatriz pouted.

"Pretty please…" Helena said.

"Pretty, pretty, pretty please with Alice Cullen on top!" Kara smiled.

"Who?" Men asked.

"Havent you watched _Twilight_ before?" Kara rolled her eyes.

Men looked at each other. Even Batman and Question didn't know _something_. "No…"

Women looked at each other with a grin. "Then we're watching Twilight!"

"Is it an action movie?" Vic asked, as they headed towards to the Monitor room.

"Yes…"

"With guns?" John asked.

Women thought about Charlie, being a police. "Yes."

"With thieves?" J'onn asked.

Considering, James and his gang, stealing clothes. "Yes."

"Any enemy or brotherhood thing?" Oliver asked.

Thinking of the Cullens, James and his gang again, girls answered. "Yes."

"Any relationships?" Clark asked.

Girls sighed happily as they thought about Bella and Edward. "Yes."

"Is the guy trying to save the girl?" Bruce guessed.

"Totally!"

"It's a cool movie then!" Wally said.

Women smirked and looked at each other as they walked into the Monitor Room.

"Oh, absolutely."

* * *

**Yay! The second story of mine is done! (:**

**It's a one-shot. But I might add another chapter, or make it three-shot, if you want to. Idk (:**

**Basically, hope you liked it! (:**

**-Sahra (:**


End file.
